


Sammy and Bean go to school

by Half_Mad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, First Day of School, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Mad/pseuds/Half_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's first day of school and Dean helps him calm down.<br/>I saw this as a headcanon and I wanted to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy and Bean go to school

On Sammy’s first day of school, Dean wanted everything to be perfect. He stole a box of crayons, an apple, and a notebook. John bought a nice blue backpack that Dean helped pick out. Sam was very excited for his first day of school. School meant no stupid motel rooms and no paranoid babysitters that would jump at every little sound. But, he was very nervous. On the morning of, Sam couldn't stay still.  
“It’ll be okay Sammy! I’ll be there to walk you in and you’ll see me in the hallway!” Dean chirped cheerfully. Sam nodded, still not convinced.  
“And...and they probably have cookies and a boatload of toys!” Dean added.  
Sam perked up, “Really? Dad is Bean lyin’.”  
John looked up from his mug of coffee, he was up all night looking for a wendigo. But, no luck.  
“I don’t know Sam. I was in school a while ago, things change.”  
Sam sat back to digest this information, he pushed his pancakes around with his fork.  
“Were there cookies when you were little?” Sam’s face scrunched up. How could anyone live a life without cookies?  
“There were cookies when I was your age, I’m not that old kid.” John said with a soft smile.  
Sam nodded, “What kind of toys, Bean?”  
Dean looked up from his waffles, “Lots! Dinosaurs and superheroes, there’s even paint and play dough. It’s awesome!”  
John looked at his watch, “Enough talking boys, eat up. We have about 10 minutes until school.”  
Dean begin to shove the rest of his food into his mouth, Sam looked at his older brother before trying to do the same. Pancake fell into Sam’s lap and on the table.  
“C’mon Sam. You have to look nice for your first day of school.” John scolded lightly.  
Sam looked at his fingers and his pants, they looked alright to him.  
“I’m good.” Sam said, he lifted his fingers to show his Dad and Dean. Dean nodded, agreeing.  
John sighed and walked over to the counter to pay the check. Dean got up and put on his coat. Dean then walked over to Sam and helped him with his. Both boys scurried over to their father, and walked out the door with him. Sam clutched Dean’s hand as the trio made their way to the Impala.  
“You still scared?” Dean asked as he looked at his brother.  
Sam shook his head no before pausing and shaking it yes.  
“You’ll be fine! I’ll even help you.”  
Sam looked up at his brother, “You will? How?”  
Dean sighed like it should be obvious, “I’m going to the first grade Sammy! I already know these things.”  
“Oh yeah, like what?” Sam challenged.  
“Well, I can count to 100.”  
“Betcha can’t.”  
“I can too!”  
“Noo.”  
“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, nine, ten, elev-”  
“Dean, you missed a number.” John said, amused.  
Dean pouted, “Eight’s a stupid number.”  
John parked on the side of the sidewalk. The boys said their goodbyes and John pulled away. This was normal routine for Dean and John, but alien for Sam to be apart from his father.  
“C’mon, we can’t be late!” Dean said dragging Sam by his hand. Sam followed and gawked at everything and everyone. Sam hadn't seen this many kids in one place before and started feeling self conscious. Dean hadn't noticed yet and was prattling on.  
“Preschool isn't that hard Sammy! You’ll make a bunch of friends!” Dean concluded.  
“I don’t want friends Bean. I got you and Dad.” Sam complained.  
“That’s kinda sad Sammy.” Dean commented.  
Sam tuned out his older brother and moped. He dragged his feet and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Finally, they got to his class.  
“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sammy.” Dean said smiling at the teacher.  
“Hello, My name is Ms.Lindon. Are you both in my class?” Ms. Lindon said. She was young, about 25 years old, and pretty.  
Dean shook his head, “Imma 1st grader. Sammy in your class. Oh! My dad told me to give you this.” Dean handed the nice lady the proper papers. She glanced at the papers and turned her attention back to the boys.  
“It was nice to meet you Dean. Sammy are you ready to come in?” Ms. Lindon said kindly.  
“Only Bean and Dad can call me Sammy lady.” Sam glared at her.  
“Hey,” Dean nudged his younger brother, “Shut up and be nice, okay?”  
“Its quite alright Dean. Your brother is just nervous.” Ms. Lindon’s smile never faltered. She must have dealt with a lot of bratty kids in her time, Sam’s one comment wouldn't bother her none.  
“Can Bean stay?” Sam questioned her.  
“I can’t Sammy. I've got my own class I gotta get to.” Dean said gently.  
Sam looked at him with his puppy eyes and did his best to strike pity in his older brother’s heart.  
“But! Dad will pick you up, right at noon. And then at 3, Dad will come pick me up and we can spend the whole day talking about what kind of toys you played with and who you've met. And it’ll be a blast! Okay, Sammy?”  
“”Kay Bean.”  
Dean gave Sam a toothy grin before hugging him as tight as he could. Sam sniffed and buried his face into his brother’s shirt.  
“You've got to let go, Sammy, I’ll be right down the hall. I promise.” Dean rubbed his brother back until Sam let go.  
“You’re not going to forget me, right? You and Dad?”  
“Sammy, you’re going to be gone for a couple hours. No one’s going to forget you, not Dad, not Bobby, and definitely not me.”  
Sam trusted his brother, so he followed the teacher into the classroom. But not before he spared one look at his Bean. Hoping to go home soon.


End file.
